Of lovers and Enemies
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: Sequel to Counter. Icy and Bloom bump into eachother after the events of the kiss. Femslash, Ye be warned!


**Title:** Of lovers and enemies

**Date written**: started 02/03/06 – finished /

**Author:** TanteCarla

**Rating:** PG-13 – Fem slash

**Summary: **Sequel to Counter. Icy and Bloom bump into eachother after the events of the kiss.

**Author's Notes: **Don't sue :p ... Oh and if I made any spell or grammatical errors please let me know J Story takes place before Day of the Royals. The blonde is still Brandon here.

**Disclaimer:** Winx Club is owned by... Actually I don't know... Nickelodeon? Anyway I do not own them.

-------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to Magix to buy some more" Icy said to her very disintrested sisters. "Anyone wanna join me?" "No" they replied in union, not looking up from their magazines.

Sighing Icy took off on her own.

-------------------------------------------------

"I need to be alone for a while"

"Sure you don't want my fashion advise, Bloom?" Stella tried desperatly but in vain.

"No Stella" and Bloom took the last bus to Magix.

After the short ride, she hung out at their favorite cafe drinking coffee, and when dusk was falling she went for a walk.

-------------------------------------------------

That were the last of the ingredients she needed and it was getting late, the last bus for Cloud Tower would leave very soon, she had to hurry. Icy decided that a short-cut through this alley would be nesecairy. She had started to jog when she bumped into someone, who, clearly, wasn't paying any attention.

-------------------------------------------------

Bloom wandered through the streets, not paying attention where her feet took her. Her mind was far from Magix. The last few days she could only think off one thing. That time the witch kissed her changed her forever. When she thought of those hot, wet lips on hers, and how it would feel of those lips explored her body... NO! She loved Brandon, no one else matters. She hadn't even noticed she had turned into a small alley before bumping into somebody brought her back to reality.

-------------------------------------------------

Icy raised her hand to send an ice blast to whatever idiot ran into her, but stopped when she recognised the familiar redhead who was blinking confusedly.

Bloom was catching her breath when she looked up to the person that had ran into her. When a pair of iceblue eyes met hers she felt like hell could freeze over.

Oh no not now, this was the last she could use. Icy smiled at her a bit wickedly, clearly plotting. Bloom cleared her throat and straightened herselve. "Scuse me" She mumbled trying hurridly to get past the witch, but Icy stepped right in front of her.

"What's the hurry pixie?"

Hesitatly Bloom looked up into icys eyes and knew she was blushing furiously. She could tell from the look on Icys face. The witch was clearly enjoying this. They stood staring at eachother for almost a whole minute, and before Bloom realised, her back was pressed hard against a brick wall, warm lips found hers for the second time, one hand was caressing her waist while the other found its way through her red strands.

Better prepaired this time she wound her arms aroun Icys waist when she returned the kiss. This was the most passionate kiss they both ever experienced. She immediatly obeyed when Icy requested entrance to her mouth with her tongue. She gave the witch a few seconds to explore before she tried to gain dominance. With tongues battling she pulled Icy as close as she could, her hands stroking the witch's back.

-------------------------------------------------

Icy didn't expect a faerie to be so fiery. She could tell Bloom wanted this as much as her. Needed this as much as her.

She pulled away from the kiss allowing them both to breathe. Blooms face was all flushed, her lips moist and slightly swollen. She looked gorgeous like this. Icy pressed their foreheads together.

"You wanna...?"

"Yes" came the hasty reply before she could finish her sentence. She took Blooms hand and pulled her along when she hurried for the nearest hotel.

They barely made it to their room, engaged in another passionate hungry kiss. The door door was barely closed when pieces of clothing found their ways to the floor.

Icy pushed Bloom onto the bed rather ruffly and positioned herselve over her. She stopped a few seconds before she gently kissed Blooms lips.

"You sure?"

Bloom quickly nodded and raised herselve to capture Icy's lips. There was no way back now.

-------------------------------------------------

Icy opened her eyes, blinking furiously against the bright sunlight. Since when did they have sunlight at Cloud Tower? But then she remembered she wasn't at Cloud Tower at all. She carefully turned not to wake her lover as she still slumbered peacefully. Icy slid her long fingers through th soft red strands and kissed Bloom softly on the forehead. At the gentle gesture Blooms eyes fluttered a little but she didn't wake. Smiling to herself she slid out of the bed and went for a shower.

When she returned her lover was sitting up in the bed holding the sheet to cover herself, with one hand rubbing her eyes.

"Hi there"

Bloom looked up where the voice came from and met the same pair of blue eyes that had swept her from fer feet last night.

"Hi" she smiled at the witch "What time is it?"

"About seven... I've got class in a few hours, so I have to go" Bloom simply nodded in acknowledgement, she started her way towards the bathroom still wrapped in her blanket. She stopped a moment right before the witch she had spent the night with. They gently kissed goodbye.

"Look..." Icy stammered "Here's my number, if you wanna... just call me..."

"I will" ans with one last peck on the lips Bloom took the note and went to take a shower

-------------------------------------------------

Icy looked after Bloom until the door was closed, then her eyes fell on a piece of clothing carelessy discarted on the floor, Blooms pants. A grin crept on her face, now she couldn't leave the girl without a parting gift, could she.

After quickly stuffing something in the pocket, she left. She payed for the room and then she took off. The bus would take to long so she teleported, which wasn't allowed at the school but who cares.

She appeared in the middle of the room she and her sisters shared. The room was empty so the witches must be having breakfast allready. Starting to feel hungry herself, Icy quickly changed into something else and made way to the cafetaria.

Her sisters were lost in conversation and didn't notice her arrival until she was fully seated. Stormy leaned over to Icy "Where the Hell have you been?"

"Since when is that any of your buisness!" Icy snapped at her younghest sister. Stormy was taken quite aback and eyed her eldest sister curiously. Even with the snide remark Icy was in an extremely... GOOD mood. She shared looks with Darcy but then shrugged and decided her food was more interesting.

-------------------------------------------------

Her friends were waiting for her at the gates of Alfea School.

"Bloom, where have you been?" Stella yelled at the first red hair that came into vision.

"Sorry guys lost track of time."

"A serious loss if you ask me" Tecna stated.

They all started to move towards the cafetaria, chattering like birds. Bloom strayed after her friends silently, listening. Stuffing her hands in her pocket she felt something that didn't belong there. Slowly she took the piece of cloth and unfolded it. A bra? Her face flushed almost as red as her hair. This was Icy's! How did it...? She quickly stuffed it back hastening her pace to catch up with the others. Embarrased but at the same time very content with her newfound treasure.

End


End file.
